


sad silence.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Film, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint stared as doctors attended to his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad silence.

Clint stared at the lifeless body of Pietro Maximoff as doctors attended to his wounds. Doctors were still hovering around Pietro, trying to remove bullets and trying to jump start his heart back to life. 

He'd thought of the kid as a bastard not more than an hour before, an annoyance. But Pietro wasn't a bastard, he was a kid who made a decision. And that decision was to save Clint and the child he'd been holding.

He kept watching them work, and he hoped that they succeeded. He had a huge debt of gratitude that needed to be expressed.


End file.
